1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for semiconductor identification chip read out. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for extracting product data from a semiconductor device, which includes manufacturing process data, using a stand-alone handheld data extractor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many semiconductor devices internally store product data that identify manufacturing process attributes particular to the semiconductor devices, such as vendor identifiers, wafer lot numbers, fabrication locations, etc. This information is valuable in order for users to track the semiconductor devices.
A challenge found is that the semiconductor devices must have full contact to a system board, along with some type of power-on sequence, in order to enable the semiconductor devices before the semiconductor devices provide the internal product data. In many cases, a user develops a complete system in order to read the product data out of the semiconductor devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for easily and efficiently obtaining a semiconductor device's internal product data without connecting the semiconductor device to a complete system board.